Black Blur
by snowflake1814
Summary: We all know how that Chris wants to see a 'new species'. Add that happiness to a certain black dragon and you've got a happy Kratt. One-shot.


**Black Blur**

Chris walked under the thick of the trees, stepping on twigs every so often, the sound being muffled by the nice layer of pine needles on the forest floor. He took careful looks at everything, inspecting certain spots more closely with his creaturepod before moving on.

Earlier that day, Chris and Martin had been watching a male brown bear, observing, the regular creature adventure, when they had received and urgent message from the crew, and needed them back. It had taken over an hour to get back to the bear,, but it had long gone. The brothers had split up to find him again.

"Chris? Are you there?"

Speaking of his brother, there he was, calling him now.

"I'm here. Have you found any luck finding him?"

"Negative. You?"

"Nope." Chris let out a sigh. "We'll just keep searching, but I doubt we'll find him at this point."

"Okay. I'll call to you in about 45 minutes or so. If neither of us sees him again, we'll give up."

"Sounds good."

Chris clicked off the connection with his brother, before sighing and going back to the hunt.

About 30 minutes later, Chris was still searching with no luck. He was rambling on about something. Most likely the bear.

"And it just happened to be that ri-"

Chris didn't finish the sentence, because a shadow formed over him. Chris looked up sharply, and he couldn't make out the object, all he knew is that it was a black blur and it was falling fast. Before he could think, the thing hit the ground, giving a large crashing noise, and well and some force from the fall.

Chris turned towards the direction of where the black thing had landed. Curiosity, and the fact that he wasn't having any luck finding the bear, drove him into running towards the direction of the fallen blur.

He didn't have to run for long.

Chris soon reached a spot where it looked like a good portion of trees had fallen down with the crash. Chris ran faster, until he reached the line of fallen trees. Quickly, without looking forward, he jumped behind a standing tree right near the fallen few. Quickly, he poked his head out from behind the tree.

And his heart stopped.

There, in the middle of the few fallen trees, was a huge, black reptile.

With wings.

Chris's heart pounded so loudly he thought it might come out of his chest.

Dragons weren't real.

Right?

He stayed there in shocked silence for a moment, before hearing a loud groan type sound.

He watched as the big, black reptile slowly regained conscious.

Chris stared at it. It was big, and all black. Yellowish-green eyes. It had bumps around the sides of its head, and two especially large ones at the top of its head, which moved. He guessed these were ears. It also had some small, smooth, ridges at the center leading to the back of the head and down the neck. Then he looked at its main body. Smooth, black scales, except for the small, smooth, black ridge continued from the neck. A pair of batlike wings on both sides, and what seemed to be like fins at the base of his tail. Short, stocky legs with sharp ridges at the elbows. On his tail, the smooth ridges continued until the tail tip. Near the tail tip, he had two tailfins. One of them was red and the other black, but he didn't get a close enough look at it before the thing started moving around

The thing started sniffing at the ground after a moment, like it was trying to find something. And Chris realized that the _dragon_ looked worried. That was weird. Then Chris noticed something that had been hidden before.

There was a saddle attached to the dragon.

It was partway off and ripped partially from the fall, but intact.

Chris would have thought more about the saddle, except that the 'new species' instinct took over. Quickly, Chris fumbled through his pocket until he reached his creaturepod. Quickly, he turned it on and held it up to take a picture of the dragon, when suddenly-

"Chris!"

The dragon immediately turned its head toward Chris. It's previous pupils now turned into slits and the dragon hissed, before letting out a blast of fire at the man.

Chris ducked immediately, the fireball hitting a tree.

As soon as Chris got up, the dragon was gone.

Immediately, he ran to where it had just been, but he didn't see pawprints.

"Where'd it go?" he asked outloud, looking around.

"Where'd what go?"

Chris turned around to find Martin behind him.

"Chris! I called you but you didn't respond. I figured that you might be in trouble." He glanced at Chris. "But you look fine. Did you find the bear?"

"No!" He shook his head, grinning "But I found something else!"

Martin looked at his brother excitedly. "What was it?"

"Well, you aren't going to believe me, but-"

"What was it, Chris?"

"I found a dragon!"

There was a minute of Martin staring at his brother, before laughing.

"I told you you weren't going to believe me."

Martin rolled his eyes. "Obviously. Dragons aren't real."

Chris glared. "Martin, I saw it with my own eyes! I tried to take a picture, but you called, and-"

"Nice try, little brother. You almost make it sound believable, not quite."

Chris sighed. "Fine. Whatever. I'm telling you, I saw it though."

"Of course you did." Martin said sarcastically, earning a glare from his brother. "C'mon. Let's head back to the Tortuga and tell them that we didn't find the bear."

Chris let out an angry huff as he turned around, prepared to go back to the Tortuga.

"Um, Chris?"

Chris turned back around. "Yes?"

"Why is that tree on fire?" Martin asked, pointing to the one that the black dragon had set on fire.

Chris sighed, walking away. "Forget it."


End file.
